Wedding night
by toxicnightshademelody
Summary: A wedding is known to bring people closer together, but how close is the question.


His sister was now married to the man of her dreams and his date was in a tight blue and black dress waiting for him on the bed in the hotel rented for the wedding. The rooms at the hotel were booked, and even though the bride and groom had just tied the knot, it was him and his date who were going to share the magical night.

After the dancing was done, the young couple made their way back to their shared room. She skips off in a playful sort of way to the door and unlocks it, he follows her quickly in anticipation. No sooner had he locked the door than he found hiself being kissed by his girlfriend. It took him less than a second to grab her and hold her tight while kissing her back.

The kiss grows more heated and eventually finds her hands running through his hair and kissing him with as much passion as she had within her body. She soon felt him grow stiff as he ran his hands over every curve of her body, their hands wandering and caressing each other but always finding their way back into the hair.

She broke the kiss and staggers into the bathroom, flustered and out of breath. He growls at the lack of contact from her and starts walking towards the bathroom after hearing the shower start running. obviously tired of waiting for him, she pokes her head out the bathroom and says in a cheeky voice and a sparkle in her eye, "Would you like to join me?"

With those words he practically sprints into the bathroom and unzips her dress, frantic to see her naked body, only to reveal a black bra. she turns around and removes his shirt and very slowly pulls down his pants, leaving them in nothing but underwear. They both finish undressing then she kisses him and steps into the warm shower; looking back to see his look of amazement as the water cascades down her body. he finishes undressing quickly and jumps into the shower after her.

She finds herself pinned up against the shower wall as water covers them while they kiss and hands wander, becoming intoxicated at the feel of the skin on skin contact for the first time.

She ducks out from underneath his arms and pins him up against the wall, moving slowly down his body, leaves kisses where ever she touched, until she reached his hard, throbbing member. she takes him in one hand and begins to mov it up and down the entirety of his length while she runs her tongue over the slit, down his length and begins to start suckling on his balls gently. she looks up at him to see him in complete bliss.

Taking all of him into her mouth and whatever she couldn't she used her hand to cover, with her remaining hand she began to massage his balls as she swirled her tongue around the head, over the slit and then taking him as deep into her mouth as she can. she continued to pleasure him and hearing his moans of pleasure telling her he was close. She soon felt him release into her mouth as he gripped her hair. Without swallowing she quickly jumps out of the shower to wash his cum out of her mouth then climbs back in to find him breathless as the water cascades down his body.

Knowing he would not be able to go again they finish up their shower which was filled with kissing and slight teasing from both sides. She climbs out of the shower and dries off while he walks towards the bed. When she emerges he picks her up in his arms and she cries out in suprise and starts laughing.

He pins her up against a wall and kisses her with all the passion he feels for her which is returned with just as much feeling. He begins to rub her clit and inserts a finger to find she is wet, not just from the water but because she is turned on by him. He carried her to the bed where he lay her down and begins to lick at her core and rub her clit until she is close, then he stops just before she is able to climax.

He re-pinned her against the wall and slowly lowered her onto his rock hard shaft, the feeling of her tight, wet walls around him almost caused him to cum on the spot and the feeling of him filling her made her moan then start to kiss her neck. as he begins to thrust up to whispers in her ear in a strained voice, "so tight" before kissing her neck then kissing her as he sped up this movements, soon he was pistoning in and out of her at a rate that made him look like a blur, soon they are both on the verge of a climax, as they fall over the edge together, they felt as though a thousand galaxies were exploding on their skin as they kissed each other, pleasure surrounding the two lovers. He had just enough strength to carry her to the bed where they both collaosed in each others arms.

The rest of the night they cuddled and kissed and eventually drifting off to sleep secure inside each other's embrace.


End file.
